


333 ways to get kicked out of Sornieth

by shadrooling (todorkily)



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Humor, Other, Stupidity, going to try and not use any profanity in this good luck to me, i honestly lost some braincells, just gonna casually tag all the deities, this is basically the deities do stupid stuff plus npcs but i'm not tagging every npc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorkily/pseuds/shadrooling
Summary: Based on 333 Ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart but with a Flight Rising twist





	333 ways to get kicked out of Sornieth

**Author's Note:**

> So back in like 2012 fanfiction era there was a funny Hetalia fic called "333 Ways to get kicked out of the UN" (which was based off of 333 ways to get kicked put of Wal-Mart) and recently I had the thought 'what 333 aays can one be kicksd out of Sornieth???' So this fic came to be. This fic will feature all the deities and npcs but you (yes you, the one reading this note) will also festure as a character as well. Some prompts are by me and some are suggested from other players. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> And if you ever want to friend me my username is Sacrilegious :3

  1. **Go vacationing without telling your flight**



 

Sipping a fizzy drink while lounging on the shores of an uninhabited island, the Tidelord munched on Jumbo Shrimp and enjoyed the peace the rolling waves and the fresh breeze gave him. He didn’t tell anyone about his impromptu trip but he figured they’ll be fine. Those exalted dragons, however, were a different story….

 

  1. **Make Lightweaver wear Reaper guise after midnight**



 

The Lightweaver did not know why she trusted the Shadowbinder about wearing the article of clothing. Needless to say, that event did not end well.

 

  1. **Eat something that your diet doesn’t allow.**



 

Crim thought it was harmless that little squid with the bug eyes. Even though she was a herbivore, that squid- that little squid with the bug eyes- seemed like would be a tasty snack. She thought it would cause her to be sick or at least give her a stomach ache since she can’t really eat seafood. Having tiny tentacles for claws was  **not** the reaction she was expecting.

 

  1. **Name your fodder after deities and then exalt it**



 

“Hey Arcanist can you help me with something?”

The youngest god raised an eye ridge, along with 25 faes and 1 guardian stopping what they were doing. 

“How can I help you?” They all said, simultaneously.

 

  1. **Take what Pinkerton gives you and immediately deliver it to Crim while he's watching.**



 

You knew that he was watching you, proudly taking that new acquired birdskull apparel and walking over to Crim to see what she offered. She wanted a birdskull apparel, the same one you got from her brother. You give it to her because why not? A pouch full of treasure! He watches you walk away from her stand with a smile on your face. He watches you as you leave the Trading Post….

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to players: Nigith ( for #2), Candies (for #3), Wolfiez8191 (for #4) and Kirrandria (for #5)
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
